


The Letter

by though_she_be_but_little



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I have no idea what to tag, Letter, M/M, SOLDIER - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/though_she_be_but_little/pseuds/though_she_be_but_little
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire is missing in action and Enjolras writes him a letter</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

_My dearest Grantaire,_

_There seems to be little point in writing to you now, but I can’t quite bring myself to give up hope._

_It’s been a month since they told me but there isn’t a day goes by when I don’t look for news of you. I keep thinking you'll come staggering through my door drunk again, in the way you used to before you joined up. I'd pretend to be annoyed but you know I never was. I was really just be relieved to know you were home safely and not mugged or passed out in an alley somewhere. I don't think I'd even pretend this time, just hold onto you and never never let you go._

_Everything keeps going, the world keeps turning and I want to stop but I can’t. I know you’d laugh if you were here. You’d say “don’t be an idiot” and tell me that I’ve never stopped in my life._  
 _I miss you, R. I miss you so much._

_The others tell me there’s still hope. Missing isn’t dead. Jehan keeps reminding me of that. If I'm honest, it's the only thing that keeps me going. You could be still be out there, somewhere. But it’s been a month and there’s no news. Please. Please send a message. Anything. Please be alright, R._

_You’d laugh at me, you know, if you could see me now. “Never knew you cared so much,” you’d say, you unfeeling bastard._

_They all miss you too, I know they do, but they don't want to talk much about you in front of me anymore. Not since I nearly punched Bahorel. Yes, I know that was stupid and unfair, but they'd sent your stuff home that day, I was upset. It's not a good enough excuse to be taking it out on the others - Combeferre gave me one of his lectures on it, but Bahorel appreciated it, I think. You know he's almost as bad as I am with 'feelings'._

_I nearly went to church the other day. Nearly. Didn’t think you’d appreciate prayers._

_I don’t know if I’ll send this. Probably not. You wouldn’t get it anyway._

_I love you, Grantaire. I don’t think I said it enough when you were here but I do. I love you. Now, please come home so I can say it in person._

_I love you,_

_Enjolras_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about this, guys. Wrote this for school creative writing - theme was the effect of war on the individual and … well, I couldn’t resist.
> 
> EDIT I decided to discontinue the work, but I like the letter itself so I've deleted the bit that could lead to a story and left it as is.


End file.
